


[Podfic] Swollen Knuckles and Skinned Knees: the Love Story

by EvilDime



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime
Summary: Sure, they had been inseparable. But Steve didn't think it had been in quite the way that the Smithsonian meant.





	[Podfic] Swollen Knuckles and Skinned Knees: the Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Swollen Knuckles and Skinned Knees: the Love Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701983) by [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/togina). 



I wanted to post something nice for the holidays and spontaneously sat down and recorded this one. I always thought it was beautiful; hope I managed to do it justice. 

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6ecjq1sdhi8rcqc/togina_SwollenKnucklesAndSkinnedKnees.mp3/file)

P.S.: Be sure to swing by togina's profile and let the author know you appreciate their writing!

P.P.S.: Constructive criticism is always welcome! : ) 


End file.
